1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a method of driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand has been increased for display devices for a mobile apparatus such as a cellular telephone and electronic paper. In such display devices, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels that output light of different colors. Various colors are displayed using one pixel by switching ON/OFF of display of the sub-pixels. Display characteristics such as resolution and luminance have been improved year after year in such display devices. However, an aperture ratio is reduced as the resolution increases, so that luminance of a backlight needs to be increased to achieve high luminance, which leads to increase in power consumption of the backlight. To solve this problem, a technique has been developed for adding a white sub-pixel serving as a fourth sub-pixel to red, green, and blue sub-pixels serving as first to third sub-pixels known in the art (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-154323 (JP-A-2011-154323)). According to this technique, the white sub-pixel enhances the luminance to lower a current value of the backlight and reduce the power consumption.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-195605 discloses a technique for reducing the luminance of a white sub-pixel to prevent deterioration in an image.
When the luminance of the white sub-pixel is reduced, the following phenomenon may occur. That is, an image may be generated in a state where a pixel having relatively low luminance in which only red, green, and blue sub-pixels are lit whereas the white sub-pixel is not lit or is lit with a small amount of luminance, and a pixel having high luminance in which all of the red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels are lit are adjacent to each other. In this case, a white sub-pixel not being lit or a white sub-pixel being lit with a small amount of luminance is darker than the other sub-pixels, so that the white sub-pixel is visually recognized as a dark streak, dot, or the like, which may deteriorate the image.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, a method of driving a display device, and an electronic apparatus that can prevent deterioration in an image.